Pripara: Fairytale World
Pripara: Fairytale world is a written Pripara fanseiries by SingMeloetta. It is SingMeloetta's first Pripara fanon. Plot Pripara: Fairytale World Episodes Madeline Sycamore was a local idol. She didn't enjoy her job very much as she was teased, but the idol life turns around for her after she enters Pripara. Characters Canon Idols * Hibiki Shikyoin: Leader of a Dream Team that is highly renowned around Pripara. As Mikan Shiratama left his Dream Team soon after the end of last year's Dream Parade, Madeline is chosen as her replacement * Faruru Bokerdole * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo Newly Introduced Idols * Madeline Sycamore- the main character of the series. A sweet and polite yet spacey girl, who's personality is almost identical to what one could consider a princess to be like. Her main brand is Dreaming Marionette. Her Royal Class is the Princess Class, and her mascot is Hime. * Yoshi Moriya: Is Madeline's first friend in Pripara. A charming and polite young woman, but is also, like Hime, rather overprotective of Madeline, and is the first to join her fan club/ bodyguard squad. She is a cool type idol who's main brand is Classic Prince. Her Royal class is the Prince Class, and her mascot is Ken. * Kotori Yuuma: A pop type idol who loves to make people smile, and is good at it to. Her mascot is She often gets on Yoshi and Hime's nerves by playing pranks, albeit however small, on Madeline. Her main brand is Wild Charm. Her mascot is Chuchu. Her Royal Class is the Jester Class. * Amaterasu Takamitsu: Madeline's self proclaimed rival, she is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Sunburst Royale. She used to be the idol that everybody respected, (or, from everybody else's perspective, pretended to respect.) and ever since Madeline came in to Pripara, everyone who used to respect her now respects Madeline, even though Madeline is a Princess Class idol and she's a Queen class idol. She used to be a simply passionate girl, but after Madeline came to Pripara, she began to become snobbish. Her mascot is Sora, and her Royal Class is the Queen Class. * Eihi Tokunaga: A legendary idol who has performed the Royal Making Drama of the Princess, Princess Aurora Rising. Her Class is the Princess Class. She does not have a known preferred brand, and her theme color is light green Managers Hime- A pink and white cat who is Madeline's manager. She is very over protective of Madeline, and wants to do everything she can in order to make her Pripara experience better than her local idol experience. through she gladly lets her be friends with anyone, as long as they won't bully her. Ken- Yoshi's manager, Ken is the serious, yet silent type. He supports Yoshi's protectiveness of Madeline. Although he doesn't speak much, he and Hime often work together. Unlike Hime, he is very strict with Yoshi when it comes to getting dance moves down perfectly. Newly Introduced Brands Wild Charm * Type: Pop * Main User: Kotori Yuuma Sunburst Royale * Type: Sexy * Main User: Ameterasu Takamitsu Terminology * Royal Class * Story Carnivals * Dream Stone Category:Fanseries Category:User: SingMeloetta Category:Pripara: Fairytale World